Invisblity cloak
by scaryprincess
Summary: So we join our hero on his next adventure... is it going to be fighting Voldemort, confessing his true love to Ginny and have kids that are named all after dead characters... Nope,just getting laid by your school rival... bet you didn't see that coming


Invisibility Cloak

Harry finds many uses for his invisibility cloak, like watching Draco Malfoy undressing. M Romance/Humor, Harry/Draco slashy goodness. Read and review and I'll love you forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Scary princess: I write too much KH's fanfiction so I'm gonna give it a rest. I just got too tried of it.

Xagnela: ...!!

Xalura: ...!!

Kat: (faints from shock)

Xagnela: Who are you and what have you done with scaryprincess!?

Xalura: it must be a sign that the end of the worlds here!!!!!

(Muses all scream and run in circles)

Scaryprincess: um…… (Sweat dropping at the scene)

One- this is the story

Harry liked his invisibility cloak

It hid him from sight.

It was from his dad, James Potter

Plus it was a pretty colour.

Harry walked around in his cloak, it was nearly midnight, and there was no noise only the slight pitter, patter of his slippers on the polished, marble floor. The messy black haired teen, with glasses and a lighting bolt scar pulled out the marauders map and muttered waving his wand over the blank piece of parchment,

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

Once those words left his mouth, ink started to write itself forming the outlines of Hogwarts and footsteps with names written above them, Filch was in his office as well as Snape. Those were the only people he was really worried about as he scanned the map looking for a certain Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

The bloody snake, it was his fault he was awake being tormented of dreams where Draco has a leash around his neck, cat ears, flushed face and a very submissive position, leaving poor Harry confused and aroused at the same time. It's just so wrong.

He was not gay! It's just Malfoy, I mean if he was gay he would have dreams about Ron or any other guys he knows, Harry shuddered, he was more likely to be bi-sexual, Harry thought and said out loud

"I think Hermione knows"

But hasn't said anything and he's thankful, I mean it would be embarrassing and Ron would die of shock. Yep that sounds like Ron. He spotted Draco walking towards the Slytherin dorm. He ran to catch up with him trying to not make a lot of noise; he was only wearing his slippers and track suit pants. His friends asleep. He was freezing he should've brought a jumper or something. What he liked most about being alone, is able to think things though without people butting in telling him what to do, or what not to do (besides stalking Draco).

Harry saw the blonde look over his shoulder as if he felt someone following him, his eyes rested on the spot where invisible Harry was, he turned back and shook his head and continued to walk to the dungeons. Harry followed him though the portrait and into the common room which was roughly the same size as the Gryffindor one but colder looking with its silver and green.

Harry thought that Draco was going to go up to the boy's dorm but actually went up some stairs that entered in a different room. It had a double bed, everything in silver, green and black, all dark accept for the burning fire place and the candles around the room on the walls. Harry looked in awe at the space but his attention rested mainly with the pale skinned male who started to undressing, he was trying to get his breath steady so not to alert the other male of his presence.

When Harry thought Draco was going to take off his pants, he did better. Draco hand slipped off his pants and boxer. Revealing to Harry in all his glory, Harry felt himself harden and cock twitch. Draco was putting a show on for him and he didn't even know!

Harry's hand covered his mouth and moved closer to the wall, so he didn't make a noise, his eyes widened at what he was seeing. Draco lied down on the bed unsettling it a bit as his hand started to rub his own tip, which was already hard. Draco started to pump himself faster, making Draco let out delicious noises.

"Christ!" thought Harry as he watched the erotic sight before him, he has never been this aroused before, Harry felt himself get hotter and hotter and the increasing amount of blood go down south. There was so much pressure it hurt, he needed release now!

Draco's pov

I picked up my wand which (I placed on the bedside table) at the quiet moan, he knew someone was watching me and it was very likely Potter, that Griffendor had taken up a new habit of stalking him, he didn't mind Potter watching him he thought it was ... kinky. I yelled pointing my 9 inch wand at my invisible lion (more like a snake in lion's clothing) "Locomotor Mortis!"(A/N hope it's the right spell)

Harry's Pov

Harry felt his legs snap together making him fall on his back, causing a sharp pain go though his pelvis, the invisibility cloak fell off as he fell letting Draco get a clear view of his erection much to his embarrassment. Draco smirked and said seductively 'welcome to my dungeon Potter and shall be my victim tonight" and the only thought that went though Harry mind was 'oh shit'

(Lemon goodness coming up soon ) Harry couldn't move and his member throbbed painfully needing much needed attention and the pressure was just getting worse as he saw the naked Draco walk over with pre-cum leaking from his cock which was fully hard.

He said,

"Hello Harry, enjoy the show?" Draco smirked

"No!" Harry said way to fast

"Really?" Draco questioned in mock sadness as he saddled Harry's hips purposely rubbing his naked lower half on Harry's clothed desire, Draco pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm up as well as a locking one. Draco stopped his teasing, leaned towards the flushed face of the golden boy and said,

"It does look like you enjoyed my little show Harry" in a low seductive tone which made shivers to go down Harry spine as he continued "I can't wait to tell my friends how I gave the chosen one an hard-on"

Harry whipped his head around so fast he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash and answered back with venom dripping from his voice,

"I can't wait to tell my friends how you moan my name while you masturbated"

Draco went crimson; Harry smirked happily knowing he got the better of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy continued in a low growl,

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face Potter!" Harry replied

"Yeah, How?!" Harry was stopped by a pair of warm lips that bit down on his bottom lip and started to French kiss the messy brown haired boy, Harry moaned after getting used to the shock of being kissed suddenly, Man, Draco tasted so good it appeared that Draco liked the taste of Harry as well , they broke apart, Harry moaned at the loss, the kiss made him light headed, or was that the lack of oxygen.

Harry's face was flushed as well as Draco's, Harry started to feel the spell wear off but the movement in his legs was still sluggish, there was a wet patch on the crotch of Harry's pants, Draco just seemed to notice it must've been form the "rubbing" the taste of Harry still lingered on his tongue and on his lips the taste was addicting, fresh and sweet. Draco started to pull off Harry's offending pants which keep him from his prize. Harry winced when the waist band slid over his painfully hard erection, and started to moan when Draco started to rub him though his boxers.

Draco pulled off Harry's last shield of defense aka His boxers revealing Harry's hard shaft, pre-cum leaking freely now. Harry blushed a red so bright which will put Ron's hair to shame and tried to cover himself only to find his hands pinned above his head with a flick of Draco's wand, he struggled a bit, he didn't want to be the female in this relationship .After a good 5 minutes of trying to fight back he gave up, succumbing to Draco's mouth once more tasting the unique taste of Draco Malfoy, he moaned again when Draco left his mouth and attacked Harry's neck biting hard, making Harry cry out in pain and pleasure. The mark started to bleed slightly, Draco licked away the metallic tasting liquid feeling himself get even harder.

Draco traveled down Harry's skin making the boy shiver as he reached Harry's member which twitched slightly, as he engulfed it in his hot mouth making Harry scream in pleasure, as he felt Draco's mouth molest him, as well as his tongue which licked the silt tasting the salty pre-cum, Harry gasped when he felt his release was coming, Harry screamed and released in the blondes mouth which he took most. After are few breaths, Harry turned over and muttered

"Please I want to feel you inside me"

Draco nearly drooled but said

"We don't have any lube"

Harry glared at him and said coldly

"If I can survive the killing curse, I can survive sex"

.Pause.

"Oh, right" replied Draco as he started to stretch Harry's tight hole with no lube, which Harry winced slightly but he could deal with it. Draco thrust in him; Harry's tightness surrounded his member, Draco moaned in delight and slammed deeper into Harry hitting a spot in Harry that made him scream in pleasure Draco continued to hit that spot until Harry's muscle's tightened around his member, Draco reached under Harry rubbing Harry's member. With one more rub Harry came on his hand as he released his seed inside his lover, Draco pulled out of Harry who was breathing heavily after their sex.

They sat there and just held each other and Harry said,

"I love my invisibility cloak"

And they burst out laughing.

End

Scaryprincess: Yay finished read and review please!! XD I don't like it but I want to know what u thinks. And can you review as well if you add this in alert's, if you do I would I would be happy


End file.
